ruse_strategyfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.S.R.
U.S.S.R. (United Soviet Socialist Republics) is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Not much is known of it yet. Description U.S.S.R. (also known as The Red Army or the Soviet Union) has the best infantry and the best medium tank, the T-34 advanced medium tank. They are fast and cheap, but take a long time to construct. When the war machine is running it's unstoppable but there is one weakness, and that is Anti-air. The USSR will also have some of the best artillery in the game, featuring the famous (or infamous, depending on whose side you're on) Katyusha rocket launcher, or the "Stalin Organ". Buildings & Units HQ * Artillery Position * Heavy Artillery Position Barracks *BA-11 (Armoured Recon) *Strelkovie (Light Infantry) **Gvardiya (Heavy Infantry) Artillery & Anti-air Base *AA 37mm (Anti-aircraft Gun) *ZSU-37 (Armoured Anti-aircraft Gun) *Pushka 152mm (Medium Artillery) *ISU-122 (Assault Gun) Armor Base *T-26 (Light Tank) *T-34 (Advanced Medium Tank) *KV1 (Heavy Tank) **IS-2 (Advanced Heavy Tank) Anti-tank Base *AT 45mm (Anti-tank Gun) **AT 76mm (Advanced Anti-tank) *SU-85 (Tank Destroyer) **SU-100 (Advanced Tank Destroyer) Airfield *Nieman (Air Recon) *Desantniki (Elite Infantry) *Ishak (Fighter) **Yak-3 (Advanced Fighter) *Sturmovik (Advanced Fighter-bomber) *PE-8 (Heavy Bomber) Prototype Base *Gaubitsa 203mm (Heavy Artillery) *katyusha (Rocket Laucher Vehicle) *IS-3 (Super-Heavy Tank) History Russia's army performed very poorly in Finland in 1939-1940, this was due to morale drop after "The Great Purge", and appointing political commissioners instead of experienced officers, and again in the initial German invasion. This was due to the fact that Stalin did not expect Hitler to betray the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, and as such did not even believe that the Germans had attacked, even to the point of telling his soldiers "do not return fire." Russian foot soldiers were mainly conscripted and put into service with relatively little training in the outbreak of the war, meaning that many of them lacked proper combat training and experience. However, mass numbers often won battles as the Germans would be given too many targets to effectively shoot at, overwhelming them. Early Russian armor was mediocre until the T-34 was introduced. Dubbed one of the best medium tanks of it's time, mass numbers and improved armor helped the Soviets win important and decisive battles such as the famous Battle of Kursk in 1943. After months of harsh, bitter battles the Russians pushed Germany back from Stalingrad to Berlin in a little over a year. In the end, steel determination, mass numbers and "General Winter" helped the Soviet Union fight off the German invasion. 'Tactics' Russia has a 3 bomber rush. Camo up , then build 1 supply dump , and an airfield. Immediately build 3 bombers (as no research is required) and send them out for an enemy HQ. Radio silence is very helpfull to get them close without being seen. If not defended against , hirarity ensues. If the enemy has no secondary HQ , no more buildings for them! Sometimes the enemy will see this rush coming and think it is paratroopers. If the enemy sees you coming and camos up , try to target any units they have near where their buildings were. Many times splash damage will take out your target despite not being able to see it. If they do knock down any bombers , the planes crashing can and do take out buildings. This tactic should be used sparingly , as a lot of people are wise to it now. Russian heavy infantry is the finest in the game. They will do work. A group of five can usually clean out a garrisoned city , given the number of enemy isnt too great. With the help of blitz they can also down those pesky recon vehicles quickly. Russian heavy tanks can survive a direct hit from a german flak 88. Russian Heavy Bombers are slow and have no defense of thier own , but they pack a punch. Only 1 is needed to destroy most buildings , and only 3 are required for a HQ. These are good for destroying supply dumps early in the game if you try a bomber rush and the enemy camos up. Also, combine 1 or 2 bombers with a recon plane to clear garrisoned infantry out of a city or forest quickly. Russias main weakness is anti air units. Their AA guns are HORRID and their mobile AA isnt much better. Russian fighters aren't much better than they're anti air units. So working together with a british or usa player can help cover each others weaknesses.British can supply excellent fighters and usa can supply AWESOME mobile anti air.